Feel Again
by Widow306
Summary: Basically a Clintasha back-story..from Clint's different call to their first mission and many more..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Author's note: This is my first fic and I'm usually terrible at writing and anything related to it. English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes. I'm a huge Clintasha shipper and always wanted to see more about them but since MCU isn't giving us anything (yet) I've decided to make ****up ****my own story.**  
**Also I'm a huge TV and movie buff so you might recognize somethings and I was also inspired with other fics. The rules that Natasha has are mostly based on NCIS, some I saw on the net and others I made up.**

**The title is a OneRepublic song whose music is also my inspiration. **

**Hope you like it and please review..=))**

* * *

March 2009.

It was late March and the streets of Berlin were cold and dark. Natasha was walking through the crowd trying to get by unnoticed. She was on the run from pretty much the entire world for the past month. She took a job she shouldn't have and she knew it at the time but she needed the money. The Red Room was still looking for her and you can't run without money. Well not for long at least.

There was a man following her. She spotted him a few blocks earlier but she had no idea who he was working for. He wasn't Russian or Mossad that she was sure of. He was too relaxed and full of himself to be MI6 so that leaves one of the American agencies.

She stopped and put her feet on the side of the building and made it look like she was fixing up her heel. She loved heels, even through it would probably be more practical to wear flats or boots but she always felt powerful in heels and given that she is 165 cm while most of her opponents are at least 20 cm higher than her, a good 10 cm heel does come in handy. Plus no one is going to suspect a woman in stilettos of being a world class spy and assassin.

She looked to the street and saw that the man wasn't there any more but she still felt like someone was watching her. She could be paranoid but in her line of work - If it seems like someone is out to get you, they most likely are. It was one of her rules. She made about 40 of them a while back, some she picked up from other agents and assassins, some from TV and books and some she made by herself. She had a plan to write them down but for now they were locked in her head. It was late and she would like nothing more that to go back to her hotel room and relax but she has to find the man first and take care of him so she starts running until she hits a dead end. But the man is nowhere to be seen, that is until an arrow comes flying and hits her in the chest. She had just enough time to move herself so that the arrow doesn't hit her in the heart or too deep but it still hurts like heel. Luckily she knows how to block the pain, that she learned a long time ago so she rips the arrow out and runs to the roof where it came from. She gets there fast too fast for the archer to get away and she attacks him full speed. Another one of her rules - Attack first, ask questions later. He is good and can even evade her punches but she is the Black Widow and she is the best there is but she knows that she has to finish this quickly because she is loosing blood and can't do this much longer. She flips him with her signature thigh grip and as she tries to get up she quickly realizes that she can't. The blood loss is making her dizzy and she can barely see the archer. He goes for an punch to her face but she instinctively catches his hand but she has no straight left to twist it. And that's where it all goes dark for Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've noticed mistakes in Chapter 1. and I apologize for them..I hope that this one is free of them..**  
**Enjoy..=)**

* * *

She wakes up surprised that she is still alive. She doesn't open her eyes just jet, first she inspects her surroundings with her other senses. Another thing she learned long time ago. The Red Room as brutal and horrible it was, they did train their agents extremely hard. That's why most of them didn't survive the training but the ones that did were the best in the business.

By what she can sense, she is in a medical room. There is a sound of a heart monitor and a smell that you only sense in hospitals. They kept her alive which means that they want something from her. Probably information on who hired all the hits she did and about the Red Room. She can survive any form of torture so they wouldn't get anything out of her. They, whoever they are, should have known that and kill her instantly, but it's their mistake and she will make sure to take full advantage of it.

Time to open her eyes and as she first thought the room is empty. Not for long probably now that they have seen that she is awake so she uses the time to map out her escape. Always have an escape plan and she can already see 4 ways out but first she has to remove the handcuffs of her hands. Before she has the time to find a pin to pick them off, a tall man in black with an eye patch walks in the room.

„Miss Romanoff it's good to see you awake. For a moment there we thought you won't make it."

„I'm sorry if I had you concerned, how long was I out?"

„Two days, there wasn't any internal damage but you lost a lot of blood. Now shall we discuss the reason why you are here?"

Natasha looked at the man „You are Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, which means that the guy who put an arrow in my chest is Hawkeye – one of your best agents. Now considering how shocked he was to see me on that roof I'm guessing that that arrow was supposed to kill me, which leads me to believe that it was either his idea to bring me in or yours, and by the look on your face now I'm guessing it was his."

Fury was generally impressed "You really are as good as they say."

"No I'm better, now will you tell me why he didn't kill me?"

Fury folded his hands "Oh I have no idea why my best man left you breathing but I plan to find that out, but since I do have you here now I plan to make the best of it."

"Well then you can shoot me right now because I have no plan to share." Natasha said with no emotions.

"Don't tempt me Miss Romanoff, you have a kill list longer than agents who have been in the business for 30 years and you killed of 9 of my agents!"

"Is there a point there?" still no emotions.

"You know, I'm not the one who got you here and I'm not going to deal with you." And with that Fury left the room.

* * *

With him gone, Natasha continued to search for a pin and luckily she found one. She hoped that there weren't any cameras in the room as she unlocked one of her handcuffs. Just as she was free, the archer, who she now knew was the master assassin Hawkeye, walked into the room. Busted! She quickly mapped all the ways to take him down but to her surprise he started to laugh, opened the door and yelled: "Coulson you owe me 20 bucks."

Natasha raised an eyebrow "You're betting on me?"

"I told them that you will try to escape within the first 10 min of being awake. They didn't believe me so I decided to earn some money on it" he said still smiling. "I'm agent Barton by the way, Clint Barton."

"Well I'm glad you're making profit of me. Is that why you didn't kill me agent Barton?" Natasha asked with a sharp look in her eyes.

Barton's smile left his face and was replaced with a serious professional look "I didn't kill you because you were unconscious and it didn't seem right especially after the beating you gave me." He explained.

"You do know that if it was the other way around I would have killed you?"

"Well I kind of think you wouldn't. Look, you are on the top of everyone's kill list, not to mention that your own agency is hunting you down so you have two options here. You can either die here with nothing but red in your ledger or you can talk to me and we can work something out."

Natasha was shocked at how much his words were getting to her but she didn't let it show, she was the Black Widow after all and had a reputation to keep. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes "What do you have in mind?"

Clint was actually little surprised that that worked. He was going to eat Coulson alive for this. "Well how would you feel about working for SHIELD?"

And that's when Natasha couldn't keep her Black Widow face on "Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious." Clint answered. "Look you are the best in the business and I have a feeling you weren't given that many choices in your life"

Natasha looked down and Clint continued "so how about we turn that around?" She looked him in the eyes "you're right but before we start can we go somewhere, anywhere else?"

"Not a fan of medical I see. Can't blame you. We could go elsewhere but you have to promise me that you won't try to kill everyone here and burn the place to the ground."

"If I wanted to kill everyone you would all be dead." Natasha said blankly.

Clint chuckled "True." Natasha couldn't believe how relaxed he is. No one who knew who she is ever talked to her like that and she actually liked the change. "Ok first I need pants and my heels!"

Clint walked to a closet and gave her a bag. It had her pants, dry-cleaned, heels, a white top and an upper part of an SHIELD track suit. He turned away and she quickly changed. She kept the pin in her bra, you never know when she might need it.

"Ready?" Clint asked. She nodded and he opened the door for her. As they walked she could feel the agents looking and whispering. There was fear in the air and she liked it. To her surprise they didn't go to an interrogation room, but rather to the roof. There weren't any cameras there and Barton went straight to the edge and sat there. She joined, and sat cross-legged next to him, but not too close.

"How old are you?" he asked looking at her.

"It's not polite to ask a lady for her age." He continued to look at her so she answered "I'm 19, you?"

"26, is red your natural hair color?"

She looked at him a little bit insulted "of course it is! What's with the bow and arrows, LOTR fan?"

"Yes actually but that's not why I use it. I find it to be more efficient than guns but don't worry, I'm equally as precise with both."

"So how much trouble did you get in for disobeying a direct order?"

"I had to do junior training yesterday."

Natasha gave him a questioned look "that's all? Where I come from you would still be working off your punishment that is if you were still alive."

He looked at her with the same look "Have you ever done junior training?!" She shook her head. "Well then you are coming with me tomorrow, we could use it as your physical test exam so that you don't have to wait long. I'm guessing you don't like being in-between missions that much."

"Who said that I will join your organization? I left mine so that I don't have to follow orders any more."

"We both know that you escaped your organization for different reasons." Natasha looked away. "Look the truth is that you will be getting a low payment for the jobs that, as a freelancer, you would be getting millions but this way no one will be hunting you. You would have SHIELD behind you and there is also something that usually you would never get."

Natasha looked at him "And what might that be?"

Clint smiled "Me as a partner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3..=))**

* * *

Natasha couldn't believe what she was seeing "Wow you really are full of yourself, typical American."

"Whoaa no insulting please, after all you are in New York."

" Ok no joking now. If I say yes and join SHIELD how do I know that you won't just use me for your dirty business and when it gets rough throw me under the bus?"

"Same way we know that you won't kill us all, trust"

" You might be in the wrong business Barton."

" That's rich coming form a nineteen-year-old."

"Why is everyone always fixated on my age?"

"Well because most kids your age are still hiding from their parents that they are smoking."

" Well I never had parents so I wouldn't now."

"Sorry I didn't mean to open an old wound."

Natasha felt this going down a road she was not ready for so she changed the subject "What kind of tests do I have to take?"

Clint had a feeling she would change the subject, he didn't like talking about his past ether "Hand to hand, firearm precision test, computer skills and a few more I think. How many languages do you speak?"

"Fluently?" she asked and Clint nodded. "19, and a couple more that I know the basics, you?"

"Wow that's impressive, I think you broke the official record. I can speak 9 fluently and a few others I can understand."

" Do you speak Russian?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I do so no luck trying to insult or course at me with it. Your English is excellent, usually people have problems with fazes and sports references, but you can catch them all and you have no accent."

"Well I wouldn't be a good spy if I had an accent. I have a photographic memory, so it's easy for me to learn new stuff."

"You really are special." As he said that Natasha looked at him. "I'm not hitting on you or anything, just stating the obvious."

"Good to know." Barton was a handsome man, about 15 cm taller than her with muscular built and great arms. He had short messy light brown hair and beautiful grey eyes. She loved gray eye color, it was her favorite. Just as she was mentally checking him out the roof door opened and a man in a suit walked to them.

"Barton what the hell are you doing here? Fury thought that she escaped and took you as a hostage. He started a base search with an order for everyone to shoot her on sight."

Barton chuckled and looked at the man "Oh come on Coulson, she was locked up in medical. Do all of you really think that it would be that easy for her to take me down, have a little faith in me."

Natasha looked at them confused and couldn't believe how at ease they were. No one in the Red Room ever spoke like that. "I don't mean to interrupt this lovely banter but there are people trying to kill me."

Coulson took his phone and called a number "Hill I found them. She didn't kidnap him, from what it looks like I would sooner say that he kidnap her. I'll bring them down right away."

Coulson signaled to the door and they both got up and on their way.

* * *

And now they were in an interrogation room, well at least she was. She knew this was coming and was prepared for it. They wouldn't get anything out of her that she didn't want to share. Interrogation was her specialty. If anything she would use this to get some information out of them.

A woman walked in the room with a file and sat across from her. She was good looking, brown hair pulled up in an bun, blue eyes with minimum make up, dark blue suit with a skirt and black heels. She liked the heels and the woman knew how to wear them.

"Miss Romanoff, I'm agent Maria Hill, agent Barton informed me that you accepted his offer and decided to join SHIELD. You know that this means following orders and no outside works?"

Straight to the point, Natasha liked her "I do know that."

"If you disobey any order you will be put right back on the kill list, understood?"

"Understood."

"Well then lets get to know each other a little better Miss Romanoff."

"Please call me just Romanoff or Natasha. I hate that Miss part."

"Very well Natasha do I need to ask you the questions or will you just sum up your story for me?"

"Well my name is Natasha Romanoff. I was born in Stalingrad, now Volgograd on June 23, 1989. No family that I know of. Been working for the Red Room for as long as I can remember. And unfortunately I can't share their secrets with you because I don't know any of them."

"Were you brainwashed?" Hill asked still remaining professional.

"Yes, several times, but I also didn't get any information about the mission. Just who to kill, when and how."

"Ok then Natasha, that would be it for now. You will have a psycho and medical tests later and all of the skill tests tomorrow. Since you were out for two days I would recommend that after we are done today you go and get some rest. Skill tests can be intense. Agent Coulson will escort you to your next test."

"Thank you agent Hill." Natasha said and left with agent Coulson.

She passed the tests with ease and was now going back to her room. She hasn't seen Barton since the interrogation but agent Coulson was actually pretty good company. Apparently he was Barton's handler and if everything goes right he would be her's as well. She was quite pleased with that.

She came back to the room, took of her heels and crashed on the bed. It was a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't planning on making Hill and Nat friends but after 1x20 of AOS I figured that they would probably hit it off and be good friends..**

**I copied the fight for iron man 2 since I don't really know how to write a good fight..**

**enjoy..and reviews are welcomed..=))**

* * *

Natasha was never a morning person so the knock on her door at 7.30 am didn't make her very happy. She opened the door and saw agent Hill there with some training clothes and sneakers in her hands.

"Not a morning person I see." Hill joked. "Here are your clothes for training, I guessed you are an S size and these are the type that I like the most but if you prefer something else I could get you that."

Natasha took the clothes, there was a white long top, a black sports bra and black knee-length leggings along with black sneakers. "You actually picked my training clothes perfectly."

Natasha quickly changed and left with Hill. They chatted lightly on the way to the training room and Hill actually gave her an advice. When they got there Natasha could see that the room was filled with at least 30 male agents and no female ones. Director Fury and some other agents were at the bottom of the room. Coulson and Barton were standing across from her and talking to a man, presumably the trainer.

Everyone except them looked at her and Natasha could hear the agents whispering.

Hill looked at her "Look don't let them get to you. I know that you are worried that if you punch too hard that you would get kicked out, but don't worry about that. I will personally applaud you if you kick all of their asses."

These SHIELD agents kept surprising her "Not a fan of the male dominated business?"

"Not when they are sexist idiots who think woman are only here for eye-candy."

"Oh agreed! So I can go full speed?"

"Well don't kill anyone. You could send them to medical but not for too long."

"Sounds good." Natasha answered and headed to where Coulson and Barton were.

"Romanoff" she turned around and saw Hill giving her a hair clip. Usually she preferred having her hair down but it was a nice gesture so she accepted it and put her long hair in a pony tale. "Thank you agent Hill."

She walked to Clint and Coulson and glanced to the other agents who were now whispering even more.

"One day here and you already made a friend. And I thought you were going to be like Barton." Coulson said.

"I'm not that full of myself like he is." Natasha said dryly.

Clint looked at them offended "I'm standing right here!"

They both ignored them and continued. "Who's the trainer?"

"James Zane, he is the best one and a good friend of ours." Coulson answered.

Natasha looked around "So what's the drill, one-on-one or a full combat sequence?"

"Full combat, what's that?" both Clint and Coulson looked at her with a question mark over their head.

"When other agents attack you at once. You don't have that?"

"Oh we do but we call it multiple threat drill. Clint actually holds the record at it." Coulson explained.

"Oh really, what is it?" Natasha asked.

"18, I hold pretty much all the records here, especially the precision ones." Clint said proudly.

"18 that's good. Back at the Red Room I also held all the records, well I probably still do. My full combat is 34."

"34?!" Both Clint and Coulson exclaimed.

"Romanoff, Jameson to the middle." She heard Zane call so she left Clint and Coulson and went to the mats and Coulson joined Hill at the back. Everyone was literally staring at her so she did her best to look as emotionless as she could.

"First we have one-on-one. You know the rules, please make it a clean fight."

From where she was standing, Natasha could directly see all the other agents laughing and the higher-ups with judging looks but Hill and Coulson gave her a nod of encouragement and Clint had a smile on his face – a smile that said 'kick-their-asses'. That made her smile inside and she didn't notice the whistle. Jameson attacked quickly with a punch to her face but Natasha's reflexes were excellent and she caught his hand, flipped herself, wrapped her legs around his neck and dropped them both on the mat.

Everyone's face could be summoned in one word – shocked. Everyone's but Clint's, he knew how good she was. Zane signaled her win and Natasha got up and held a hand to Jameson which he rudely refused so she just looked at him and the other agents "rule #1. boys never, ever underestimate your opponent!" and with that she walked back to Clint who held his had secretly. She smiled and gave him a high five.

* * *

After about half an hour all the one-on-ones were done and it was time for multiple threat.

"Who will go first?" Zane asked. A couple of agents raised their hands but then Clint interrupted "How about Nat, she was clearly the best in 1-1 and her training is different that everyone else's."

"What's with you and nicknames, is it so difficult to say my name?" Over the past day he never called her by her full name.

"It's too long."

She was about to replay but Zane interrupted. "Romanoff, do you accept?"

And that's when all the whispering started again and Natasha's face went back to her emotionless Black Widow mode "Yes of course I do."

She walked to the mats again while Zane was explaining the rules. Again all eyes were on her and she took a relaxed pose and looked at the other agents. The look on their faces pissed her off seriously and made her determined to make a scene that will be remembered in SHIELD history. An agent Witt came right in front of her and challenged her "Ladies first." Natasha gave him a death glare "Well then by all means." He ran at her and a few seconds later tumbled to the floor with a broken nose. Everything else flew by quickly and a couple of minutes later all of the agents were lying on the floor moaning in pain. Natasha looked around herself, pulled her hair down and started walking back to Clint.

"And I wasn't even wearing heels."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. and as always reviews are welcomed..=)**

* * *

Zane came to her and gave her his hand. "Well done Romanoff, you took down Barton's record. 30 threats, I've never seen anyone do that."

"Thank you , but I didn't took down mine, I'm still at 34."

"34?! What do they teach you in that Red Room?" Zane exclaimed.

"Everything." Natasha said simply.

All of the other higher-ups came to them and Natasha gave Hill her hair clip back. Director Fury was the first to speak. "Well Miss Romanoff that was impressive. Now let's see how good you are in precision and computer drills."

Natasha aced the computer tests and hit every target in the bulls-eye but she didn't beat Barton's record. He wasn't the world's best marksman for nothing.

It was 1pm now and a break. Natasha was hungry, she hasn't eaten since yesterday. Barton had gone with Coulson to take care of some paperwork he was suppose to submit a month ago, so Hill offered to take her to the cafeteria. They took their food and sat at the corner table. The room was full and, again, everyone was whispering. "Am I really that interesting?" Natasha asked Hill.

Well, you were on the top of the kill list and now you are an agent, plus you are the Black Widow, most deadly assassin in the world."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to this. No one in the Red Room interacted that much."

"Welcome to SHIELD." Hill said and Natasha took a deep breath. "Do you see that blond agent sitting at the middle table, the one who doesn't shut up?" Natasha nodded. "That is Barbara Morse, a level 5 agent and until a week ago she was supposed to be the future Mrs. Barton." Natasha gave Hill the 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look and Hill just smiled.

"So what's with the levels, how many are there and what's yours, if I'm allowed to know?"

"Well not everyone can know everything so levels exist. Most field agents are level 5, the best like Barton are 6. Coulson and I are 8 and Fury is 10. You are level 1 for now but given your skill set and that you will be working with Barton I'm guessing that you will be 6 soon." Hill explained. Natasha really liked her. She never had a friend especially a female one and she liked it.

"So what happens now since I've passed all the tests?"

"You will be se spending a lot of time with Barton." Hill said little louder and Morse looked at them. Natasha smiled internally and gave Hill the 'nice-one' look. "Then you will start missions together, but first you need to go shopping and we will move you to a different room, out of medical." They got up and went to the door.

"Oh finally, I hate medical."

Hill chuckled. "You and Barton are going to get along great."

They changed and Hill gave her one of her jackets. Before they could leave the base they had to go to Fury for approval.

* * *

"Miss Romanoff I hope you're not planning of running."

"If I wanted to run I would have already be on a different continent." Natasha said simply.

"Ok then here is a credit card, please don't go over the limit." Fury gave Hill the card but Natasha interrupted. "Oh I don't need that, I have a bank account just for shopping purposes."

"Very well Miss Romanoff, if you want to spent your money I'm not going to stand in your way. You may go."

* * *

2 hours later they returned with full bags and Hill escorted Natasha to her new room. It had a bed, desk, closet and a small bathroom. Hill was called for duty so she left Natasha to settle in. Natasha placed all of her clothes and necessities in their place, showered and changed to a gray tracksuit bottoms, white top and a loose black sweater along with white sneakers. She just finished drying her hair when someone knocked on her door. She opened to see Barton there.

"Hay Nat, I see you got your own room, it's nice." He said while walking in and sat on her bed.

Natasha closed the door and turned around to face him. "Yes finally left medical, don't you have a room like this as well?"

"No, no I'm a senior agent so I get to live of the base. I've got an apartment in Brooklyn. It's not that big or fancy but at least no one is bothering me. So made any new friends, I heard you are the talk of the town."

"Well outside you, Coulson and Hill and Director Fury no one wants to speak to me at all, except when insulting me, but I can't really blame them. I mean I did kill 9 of their friends."

"Don't worry, even if you didn't they would still be gossiping about you. That's what happens when you're the best."

"Speaking from experience?" Natasha asked and sat on the chair across from Clint.

"More or less, but I didn't start as strong as you. I was only a good sniper, everything else I've learned here. My rumors were a little bit different."

"I'm guessing they had something to do with a certain blond agent." Natasha said lightly.

"So you've heard." Clint looked at her.

"She was in the cafeteria earlier and wouldn't stop whispering about me so Hill told me the story. Why did you brake up, if it's not too personal?"

"It just didn't seam right for me, I love her but don't think she is the love of my life." Clint explained as he played with a pillow.

"Love is for children." Natasha said coldly and moved to take the pillow away from Clint but he wouldn't let go, so they both ended up on the bed with him on top of her.

"What kind of heartbreak did you have to think like that?" Clint asked her while gazing in her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"The one that you can never repair." Natasha said sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I meant to upload sooner but I'm currently without wi-fi..anyhow here's chapter 6..=))**

* * *

They looked at each other until they heard a knock on the door. They quickly moved away from one another and Clint put her pillow back while Natasha opened the door. Coulson opened his mouth to speak but paused when he saw Clint on Natasha's messy bed. "We have a situation, both of you follow me."

They both got up and followed Coulson. They saw Hill there and she and Natasha went in while Coulson stopped Clint. "What was that?" he asked. Clint looked surprised. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Clint, I know you. Why were you in her room and why were both her bed and hear messy?"

"Seriously Phil?! I was there to see if she settled good, she was drying her hair when I got there and I was playing with her pillow while we were talking." It wasn't a lie technically.

"Clint tell me that you're not involved with her. I know you had a rough time lately and she is a beautiful woman but she is extremely dangerous. She spent her life breaking men like you."

Clint was slightly pissed now but he knows Phil was only looking after him. "I'm not sleeping with her or anything else. I promise. Now can we go in?" Coulson took a moment but then nodded and they entered the room. Clint sat next to Natasha and Coulson next to Hill. An agent Garcia addressed the room. There was an information that drug lord named Regein was in town and was about to transport a large amount of drugs in the US tomorrow via a cargo plane. Natasha rolled her eyes when she heard this and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Miss Romanoff do you have a problem?" Agent Garcia asked her, and again all eyes were on her.

She hated this situations, and was actually starting to miss the Red Room a little. " No I don't but you do." She said dryly.

"What do you mean by that?" Garcia asked sharply.

Natasha was back in her Black Widow mode. "Well for start Regein is an arms dealer and not a drug lord, and secondly you don't transport drugs in a cargo plane since it is the most secure form of transport."

The room was silent and she could hear Clint chuckle a little. She seriously didn't understand that man. Director Fury got up from his chair and broke the silence. "And how do you know that Miss Romanoff?"

She seriously hated that Miss part and it made Clint chuckle even more. "Well I met Regein a few months back and the drug part is the same as smuggling anything else, you do it by boat or a car but not a plane."

"You know Regein personally?" Fury asked.

"We're not friends it that's what you're asking. We had a business deal 2 months ago."

"What kind of business deal?" Fury continued.

Natasha hated the part that was coming but she decided that she was going to use it to her best advantage.

" He had a problem so he hired me to take care of it."

"Meaning he played you to kill someone." Garcia said sharply.

Natasha gave him a death glare and answered sharply "Yes."

She could feel everyone's judging looks on her but kept her head high. – Don't let the bastards get you down - she remembered Hill telling her earlier and she was definitely adding it to her rules.

Fury broke the silence again. "And how do we know you are not lying to us, that is your specialty after all."

"Actually I don't really lie that much, just when I have to get something done." Natasha pointed and continued. "I have absolutely no interest in lying to you. My deal with Regein ended when he handed me my paycheck but if you want to go on a wild goose chase, fine by me."

Clint looked at her "How much money did you get?"

Natasha looked back at him "None of your damn business."

"Oh come on Nat."

"Barton you looking to change carriers?" Fury asked.

"No, Sir I just want to know how much her paycheck has lowered now that she works for SHIELD." Clint explained professionally.

Fury and everyone else looked at her and Natasha finally give in. "Fine, it was 2 mill."

"2 million? For one job. And you had how many?" Clint asked shockingly.

"About 5 a month."

„You have 5 jobs a month?" Coulson asked.

„More or less. Why, how many missions do you have here?"

„About 2 or 3 a month." Agent Sitwell answered.

„Speak for yourself. I've had 5 not counting her." Clint said pointing to Natasha.

„Just that? I had 10 back in the Red Room." Natasha said to everyone's shock.

„How the hell did you manage to do that?" Coulson asked and all eyes were jet again on Natasha.

„What do you mean? You get a mission, get it done and move to another one. I don't see where's the problem." Natasha said simply.

„Well what if you get injured or the mission requires more recon?" Coulson continued.

"I only had kill missions so I didn't do recon and I rarely get injured. My missions were usually done within the hour of finding the target." Natasha explained.

"You are good." Fury spoke again.

Natasha's lips curled in a half smile. "No, I was good 5 years ago, now I'm the best."

Hill smiled. "Like I said, you and Barton are going to get along perfectly."

Clint looked at Hill. "What's that supposed to mean?"

As much as she liked listening while this SHIELD agents were bantering, Natasha could see that it would once again get her in the center of everyone's attention so she intervene.

"Not to be the party breaker but what are you going to do with Regein?"

"Well you seem to be the expert here Miss Romanoff, so why don't you tell us?" Garcia was now seriously pissing Natasha off and Clint could feel her resisting the urge to throw a knife she had hidden in her sneaker at him.

"Why don't we let Nat contact him and see how that works out, maybe he's in the market for a hit man again?" He said.

"That is a good plan Barton, Miss Romanoff are you up for it." Fury asked.

"I am, under one condition." Fury gave her 'The look'. "Can everyone please stop calling me Miss Romanoff." And that made even Fury crack a smile.

"Very well agent Romanoff, then you can go with agents Coulson and Hill to get mission ready. Agent Barton will serve as your back-up in case something goes south. Dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

**this is kinda a filler chapter and since I'm going on summer vacation uploads won't be as frequent..enjoy..=)**

* * *

As Natasha, Clint, Coulson and Hill left the room, agent Garcia voiced:

„With all do respect Sir, are we seriously going to take the word of a woman who. until 4 days ago, was on the top of our kill list? She could be a spy sent by the Russians to infiltrate SHIELD."

"Agent Garcia, I am fully aware who she is and what she might be here for. That is why I will be sending another team out to keep a watch." Fury explained to the room.

„Very well Sir, I will put a team in motion immediately, but what about agent Barton, is he allowed to know about the second team?" Garcia asked.

"Well it doesn't really matter if he knows or not, he will spot them either way." Fury admitted and then left the room.

Garcia moved to form a second team. It consisted of agents Rumlow, Blake, Ward, Morse and Granger. All agents got mission ready and left the base before Natasha and Clint.

Natasha went over some basics with Hill and Coulson and then left for her room to change.

She choose light skinny jeans, beige top, black leather jacket with nude heels and black hoop earrings . She went to the bathroom and did her make up. Eyeliner, mascara and a peach lip-gloss, nothing over the top. She looked up to the mirror. "You can do this Natalia. You've done it a thousand times before." She collected herself mentally and heard a knock on the door. She quickly put a knife in her belt (Never go anywhere without a knife!) and fixed her hair before she opened the door.

Clint looked at her and paused for a moment but then asked her if she was ready. Natasha nodded and Clint escorted her to the armory. As they were walking Clint asked:

"Nervous?"

"No, why should I be?" Natasha quizzed.

"Oh no I was just thinking. since it's your first mission." Clint answered.

Natasha stopped and turned to face him: "Barton I'm not a rookie and this is hardly my first mission. I've done this more times than probably anyone here and I can take care of myself just fine." Some agents looked at them but quickly turned away once they saw who it was.

Clint replied in a light tone: "I meant that it's your first mission at SHIELD and that you might be worried that something would go wrong. I'm perfectly aware that you can take care of yourself. You are the most skilled person I've ever met, but that doesn't mean that I won't worry about you." Natasha opened her mouth but Clint continued. "You are my partner Nat and we have to watch each others backs." He finished and Natasha didn't know what to say to that so she simply nodded and they continued to the armory.

"Finally!" Coulson exclaimed when the got there. "What, you got lost on the way here?"

"It's my fault, I messed up my make up so I had to do it again." Natasha said simply and so easily that Clint questioned just how good of a liar she is.

"Very well." Coulson said skeptically. " Here are your coms. You will be patched to each other and me. Barton you find a vantage point and watch her back. Take a rifle instead of the bow, we don't want anyone to know she is working for us just jet. Regein is currently in a famous mafia club. I take it you won't have a problem getting in Natasha?"

"No I've actually been there before. It's a criminal's favorite place for discussing business here in New York. That and Central Park."

"Ok then, you are good to go. Here are the car keys, please try to get it back in one peace this time Barton."

"Are you giving me Lola?"

"Not in a million years." Colson said dryly and left the armory.

"Who's Lola?" Natasha asked confused.

Barton chuckled "That's a long story."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait..here is chapter 8. enjoy..=))**

* * *

The car ride was short and mostly quiet. Coulson was giving them advices and also bantering with Clint over the simplest things like basketball and restaurants. Basketball was one of the games Natasha understood, but she was more of a football fan or soccer as it is called here. She also made a mental note to remember the best restaurants, since she was a terrible cook and the cafeteria food wasn't that much better ether.

They parked a few blocks away from the club, in an ally. Clint took out his sniper and headed to the building roof. Before he got in. he called to Natasha:

"Hey Nat." She turned. "Good luck." Natasha gave him a smile and they both continued on their path. Once Barton was in position. Natasha fixed her hair and started walking to the club.

She had a feeling that there were more eyes on her than just Barton's and when she saw a familiar blonde she realized that there was another SHIELD team here. It took Barton a little less to spot that since he did had a better view of the area. He switched the com so that Natasha couldn't but the other agents could hear him.

"Coulson tell Ward that he should look more in his newspaper than checking Nat out, and also Bobbi if you wanted to be in the shadows than you shouldn't have sat that close to where Nat is walking, especially given that you two already met." Clint said dryly. Coulson chuckled and Morse cursed quietly.

Natasha saw Morse's mood change and that a tall agent finally stopped eying her and concluded that Clint must have said something to them. She smiled internally as she reached the club entrance. The door man/bouncer asked her if she was over 21 which made Clint laugh. Natasha ignored him and told him her name after which he opened the door for her and welcomed her.

"How many times exactly have you been here before?" Coulson asked through the comms.

"Not that many but in these circles my name can get me in everywhere." Natasha quietly answered.

She entered and took a seat at the bar. Before she could order, the bartender handed her glass of vodka and pointed to the man at the corner. Calvin Regein was inviting her to this table. 'This is going to be too easy.' Natasha thought and walked over to him.

"Natasha, even more beautiful that the last time I saw you." Regein said while greeting her.

"Calvin, still a charmer I see." Natasha said seductively and took a seat near him, but as usual not too close.

"Only with you, darling. Now tell me, what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm actually looking for a job and this is the best place in town for it." Natasha said while taking a sip of vodka.

"Well then you are in luck. I have a job coming up and well here are some minor problems which are arising. The pay would be the same as the last time." Regein explained.

"Get more information about the job before you accept" she could hear Coulson saying.

Natasha tilted her head lightly: "So, where and when is this job taking place?"

Regein moved closer to her: "Tomorrow night at the docks, a cargo ship is arriving from South Africa. I've got everything handled but some dock workers refused my generous offer so now I need to remove them from the environment. I was going to find someone local to do it but since I have the best here I might as well take advantage of it." Regein said while sipping his drink.

"Well that all sounds good, I'm just going to need the names of the 'problems' and even better, photos if you have them." Natasha said while leaning forward.

"While of course I do." Regein called one of his men and he gave him an envelope.

"Here it is, all the information you need. I know you usually take half of the payment upfront but since I wasn't expecting you I don't have the money now."

"Well of curse you don't. Who walks around with a million dollars?" Natasha joked. "We'll take care of it after your job is done."

"I'm glad to see that you trust me, Natasha."

"I don't." Natasha said dryly and Regein looked alarmed.

"Romanoff what are you doing?" Coulson was practically jelling in her ear.

"I don't understand." Regein said cautiously.

"I didn't mean to alarm you. I don't trust anyone, but I trust that you want to stay alive and if you double cross me that is not going to be an option any more." Natasha said simply.

"Nice one." Clint said through the comms.

"That is a fair deal even through I doubt anyone would ever double cross you." Regein said and ordered another drink.

"Oh no thank you, I will be going now. Need to do some recon and find my targets. See you tomorrow at the same place?" Natasha got up from the table.

"Yes, the job should be done by 11pm. It's been a pleasure to see you again Natasha." Regein kissed her hand and Natasha left the club.

Natasha went back to the car and in a few moments Barton came down and they drove back to SHIELD. The second team did as well and they all meet in the conference room again.

"Agent Romanoff that was impressive. You didn't even say anything and he spilled his top secret plans to you." Hill said fascinated.

"Good job Romanoff" Fury said and continued. "Agent Garcia you have the necessary details and I believe you can take care of it now. Make it sure that no one finds out that Romanoff is working for us. It will come in handy in the future I believe. Romanoff, Barton you are free for today." They nodded and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews..here is something little about their past..I took something from the comics and made the rest up..enjoy..=))**

* * *

"Am I allowed to leave the base?" Natasha asked Coulson while they were heading to the armory.

"Not without an escort, why?" Coulson asked.

"I'm starving and the cafeteria food isn't really that tasteful." Natasha explained.

"I'll take you out." Clint said and Coulson gave him 'The look' which he dismissed. "It will give us a chance to get to know one another plus I know where the best burgers in NYC are."

"I don't really want burgers. I'm more of a pizza person." Natasha stated.

"Well then I'll take to the best pizza in town." Clint added.

"You know, I had a feeling you were a foodie." Natasha joked. "Very well, let's go."

"Agent Romanoff please return 'till 11pm." Coulson said professionally.

"I have a curfew. What am I, a teenager? Natasha protested.

"Technically, yes." Coulson noted and Natasha gave him an unimpressed look.

"I'll get her home before 11pm I promise, now let's go." Clint teased and lightly pushed Natasha out of the armory.

They took, what Natasha presumed was Clint's car - a black BMW M3, and after about 15 minutes parked in an ally in Brooklyn. They got to a building and headed to the last floor where Clint unlocked the door.

"Why are we in your apartment?" Natasha cautiously asked while walking in the living room.

"You wanted the best pizza in town." Clint said simply.

"Wait. You're making it?" Natasha exclaimed.

"While yes. I happen to be a great chef and my pizza is the best in the city. You could ask anyone who tasted her to conform it." Clint answered while getting all the ingredients out.

"Anyone at SHIELD?" Natasha took of her jacket and got in the kitchen.

"I don't really have that many friends in SHIELD." Clint confessed.

"You're kidding right? From what I saw everyone seams to admire you, especially the female agents." Natasha remarked.

"They do, because I'm the best but most of the agents can't stand me. I don't really play well with others, you see. There are a couple of us who are good friends and we hang out together." Clint explained while rolling the paste out.

"And which ones are those? Coulson I presume."

"Good guess. Zane, Mark Gray, he's in charge of medical, Peter Callen, a mechanical engineer and Fury joins us sometimes."

"Fury, seriously. Wow so you guys are the star group then." Clint nodded and Natasha continued. "What about Hill? She doesn't hang out with any of you?"

"Hill is pretty much the "Ice queen" of SHIELD. She and Phil are close but she doesn't really hang with us." Clint said as he was scrubbing the cheese into a bowl.

"Coulson seems like a really nice guy. Everybody's close with him." Natasha leaned on the counter and took come of the cheese and Clint slapped her hand.

"No stealing. Phil is the best man I know. He's the one who got me into SHIELD in the first place."

"Figured as much. So what's your story?" Natasha asked while Clint put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

"What do you mean?" He asked while turning around to get them two glasses. "Want something to drink?"

"Water is fine. How did you become a sniper and all." Natasha quizzed.

Clint leaned on the counter opposite of Natasha. "Tell you what. I'll tell you my story and you tell me yours. Deal?"

"You already know my story."

"No, not the official one you tell people. The real one." Clint looked her in the eyes sharply.

"That's not a good story." Natasha looked down.

"I don't care, neither is mine." Clint assured her.

She looked up and their eyes locked. "Doubt it's like mine, but ok."

They moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'll start." Clint said and shifted to look at Natasha, who took her heels of and put her feet up.

"I was born in Waverly, Iowa. My parents died in a car crash when I was 9. After a year in an orphanage, my brother Barney and I ran away to join the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders."

"You were in a Circus?" Natasha couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes, I was the Amazing Hawkeye, the main attraction. But like always when you're the best, people become jealous. Barney and I had a fall out. He beat me up and left. Haven't seen him since." Clint took a sip of his drink. "I stayed with Carson until I was 18 and then joined the army. I was in a sniper unit until I was 20. Then I met Phil and ended in SHIELD."

Clint clapped his hands. "Your turn."

Natasha collected herself and started.

"I was born in Stalingrad, well Volgograd now. I don't really remember the details but I think that my family died in a fire when I was 5 and I think that I was a ballerina. I was rescued by a man and brought in the Red Room. It turned out that I was 'gifted' in absorbing information and very good in hand-to-hand. The man who rescued me turned out to be the leader of the Red Room, Ivan Petrovich. I went on my first mission when I was 9. Had to kill an old Soviet general in his house. Did it without blinking. I was in training until I was 15 and then I started going on missions frequently. After every mission I was brainwashed. I sometimes lost consciousness and would wake up at places with just blood and dead bodies around me. No idea why I did any of it. When I was 18 I had to burn down a hospital in South Ossetia. I did it quickly and efficiently. It turns out it was a children's hospital and I killed 547 kids without even thinking about it." Natasha looked down. "After that nothing was the same. My memories started coming back form the shock and I couldn't go back to the Red Room so I ran and been running ever since. But it turned out that killing is the only thing I was good at so I become a gun for hire. Been doing that until you found me. And that's my story."

Natasha looked up to Barton who was about to say something but the timer went off.

"Better get that pizza out before it burns." Natasha said while taking a sip of water.

Barton took the pizza out and sliced it. He handed a plate to Natasha and sat back on the couch.

"OMG, this is amazing." Natasha exclaimed while taking another bite.

"Told you."

"It's a good thing that at least one of us is good at cooking, so we don't have to starve at missions."

"You don't cook?" Clint asked surprisingly.

"Well it's not really a required skill for a master assassin." Natasha answered and Clint nodded.

After they were done Clint took the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Well I better get going, don't want to get grounded." Natasha joked as she put her jacket back on and headed to the door.

"Wait I'll drive you." Clint interrupted.

"No, I can walk. You already made me dinner." Natasha insisted.

"Nat I'm driving you to the base. End of discussion. "Clint firmly stated.

"Why is everyone treating me like a kid?" Natasha protested.

"I'm not, I just have a policy of not letting a lady walk home after dinner."

"Well aren't you a gentleman." Natasha said seductively.

"Darling you have no idea." Barton replied in the same tone and opened the door for her.

Natasha smiled and walked out.

* * *

They arrived in front of the base and saw that a few agents were getting going out of it, one of them being Morse who looked at them angrily.

"So, your ex seams pissed." Natasha teased.

"Just ignore her. Meeting at the training room at 9?"

"Sounds good, see you then." Natasha started to get out of the car.

"Good night partner." Clint said through the open window and drove away.

Natasha walked by the other agents and this time Morse couldn't sustain herself.

"Romanoff, settling in well?"

Natasha turned to face her. "As a matter of fact, yes. Clint, I mean agent Barton has been very helpful." Natasha replied with a smirk.

"Oh he likes lost causes." Morse said sharply.

Natasha just smiled. "Well you would know."

Natasha headed to the entrance and could hear Morse coursing which made her smile even more.

"Having fun agent Romanoff?" Coulson interrupted her moment.

"Actually yes." Natasha simply answered and Coulson continued. "15 minutes early, glad to see you're fallowing the rules."

"Well I didn't want to get grounded." Natasha joked.

"Good night agent Romanoff." Coulson said.

"Good night agent Coulson." Natasha answered and went to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for training..also I saw that they have cast Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi in AOS..looking forward to seeing her..here's chapter 10..=))**

* * *

The next morning Natasha woke up abruptly. Nightmare, and a bad one. She sat on the bed and put her head in her arms. It's been a while since she had them. The confession session with Clint yesterday must have triggered them again. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was half past 8, so she took a quick shower and changed into her training clothes. She was tying her sneakers when she heard a knock on the door.

"Morning sunshine." Clint said cheerfully and walked in the room.

"Do you ever wait to be invited in?" Natasha remarked.

"Nah, why waste time. You ready?" Clint responded.

Natasha rolled her eyes "Yeah, lets go."

* * *

The training room was half full with agents sparing and running obstacle courses.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Clint asked.

"Don't know. It's been a while since I actually had training in an indoor training room. What do you usually do?" Natasha asked back.

"Well I mostly spent time in the range since I don't really have a good sparring partner."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, you are the star pupil here." Natasha teased.

"Joke all you want but I did take you down." Clint answered.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?!"

Clint looked back at her. "What? I did."

"You didn't even land a hit." Natasha exclaimed. "I beat the hell out of you and I did it with a hole in my chest."

The other agents abandoned their exercises and were now all looking at the two of them.

"I did land a hit and considering you woke up in SHIELD I would say that I won." Clint pointed.

"Considering that I'm still alive I would say that I won." Natasha shot back.

"Oh really, that's how it is." Clint folded his hands.

"Yap, and if I had a gun on me that night you wouldn't be here now." Natasha folded her hands as well.

"What do you say about a rematch to see who is better, now that you are all patched up?" Clint pointed to the mats.

"I never lose." Natasha said firmly without any emotions showing on her.

Clint was a little stunned how quickly Natasha can go to being the emotionless and cold Black Widow, that he didn't notice Coulson and Zane standing in the back of the room.

"Barton, Romanoff enough talk. Get to the mats." Zane shouted while he and Coulson were walking to them.

They both took their positions and Zane gave the signal.

Clint made the first move. He was careful not to attack the same way Jameson did the day before. Natasha dodged it and quickly turned around to hit him back but he managed to evade it. He goes for a leg kick and she jumps over it, lands on one leg and kicks him of his feet with the other. Clint starts falling and Natasha does a back flip and catches his neck in a thigh grip. Clear win. Everyone was stunned. This time even Clint.

"Told you I don't lose." Natasha said and let go of him.

Clint tried to catch his breath. "Jesus woman, how the hell did you pull that off?"

Natasha flipped herself on her feet. "Well in the years while you were playing with Lego's and teddy bears, I was already in training."

"Don't know if that's fascinating or terrifying." She heard Coulson admitting.

Natasha held a hand to Clint and pulled him up.

"Again you didn't land a hit." She teased.

"Yeah well luckily now I will have more chances to try." He answered.

Natasha chuckled. "Good luck with that."

* * *

For the next 2 weeks Clint tried to beat her but he never could. After that they would go to the cafeteria and one day Morse, who give Natasha a sharp look, was there as well.

"What is her problem? It's not like I'm the reason you two broke up. We didn't even meet until 2 weeks ago." Natasha complained.

"She's angry and projecting it into you." Clint explained.

"Well you better advise her to stop because she is starting to get on my nerves and I have a rule - If it annoys you, kill it."

"You have a rule?" Clint questioned.

"Yeah I got about 40 of them. Some I picked up and some made by myself. Been planning to write them down for forever now, but never had the time to." Natasha told him as she finished her food.

"You got time now and I would really like to see those rules." Clint took both of their trays and put them in the counter and Natasha got up.

"Fine, just find me a pen and paper and also a quiet place without annoying and jealous wannabes." Natasha told out loud.

"What did you just say?" Morse exclaimed sharply.

The entire room watched at Morse and Natasha and Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is so not gonna end well."

"I don't really like repeating myself but funny how you found yourself in it." Natasha shot back dryly.

"Well do you find yourself in this: Heartless, emotionless cold-blooded killer?" Morse provoked.

Natasha gave her the famous Black Widow smile. "Yes."

The entire room was in shock and Clint decided to intervene before things got even more out of hand.

He put his hands on Natasha's shoulders pointed her to the door. "Time to go, Nat."

"Can't fight your own battles?" Morse said with a grin.

"Bobbi shut up before you get yourself killed!" Clint shot back at her sharply and he and Natasha got out of the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the longer wait..if there is enough interest I can write the rules..enjoy..=))**

* * *

Clint got them to the roof and on the way took a piece of paper and a pen. He was surprised that Natasha didn't object to what he just did. He thought she would punch him in the face for meddling but she just normally followed him up.

"Why are we here" She asked as they reached the roof and Clint closed the doors.

"You wanted a quiet place." He answered while waving the paper.

"No other reason than?"

"There's also that you and Bobbi will probably be called for discipline hearing because of that little stunt there."

"Thought as much."

"Well we got some time before Phil comes for us so you can get to work." Clint told her as he took a sat on the edge.

"Fine, give me those." Natasha sat next to him and started writing.

It took about 20 minutes for Coulson to find them, not that he didn't know right away where they were, and by that time Natasha had written 38 rules.

"Hey Phil what brings you here?" Clint tried to distract him.

"You know why I'm here and don't call me Phil when we're at work. Agent Romanoff please come with me. " He said professionally.

" Be right with you Coulson, just have to write the last two." Natasha said without looking up.

"Write what?" Coulson asked curiously.

"Her rules." Clint answered and that made Coulson even more confused. "Apparently she has these 40 rules she follows and I asked her to write them down for me." Clint explained.

"All done." Natasha said as she got up and handed the paper and pen back to Clint. "Make sure no one else reads them."

"Will do." Clint took them and Natasha started walking to Coulson.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked almost sweetly.

"Well Morse claims you verbally attacked and threatened her.." Coulson started but was interrupted by Clint. "Whoa whoa, she didn't threaten her. She was actually talking to me and Bobbi thought it was about her like she always does." He explained.

Both Natasha and Coulson were stunned by Clint reaction and protection of Natasha.

"I figured as much." Coulson added.

"Phil if Bobbi says that on the record Nat will get written off." Clint protested.

"I know Clint but I wouldn't worry that much about it."

"Why is that?" Both Clint and Natasha looked at him curiously.

"Well the head of the disciplinary commission is agent Hill." Coulson told them and both Natasha and Coulson smiled.

"Oh this is gonna make your ex even more pissed." Natasha commented.

"Yeah well not my problem." Clint stated as they walked to the roof door.

* * *

30 minutes later Natasha was on her way to her room. Hill has dismissed all of Morse's accusations and gave them a warning much to Morse's annoyance. She opened the door to her room and was surprised to see Clint lying on her bed throwing a ball in the air.

"Finally, how did it go?"

Natasha closed the door. "All dismissed, how did you get in here?" She asked confused.

"Air vents." Clint answered simply.

"What? Why?" Natasha wondered.

"Well I didn't want to trigger an alarm by breaking in, and I like the air vents. I use them quite often to spy and prank people." He explained.

"Wow, you really are weird." She told him dryly as she moved closer to him.

"Aww thank you." He said sweetly.

"You're welcome. Now get out of my bed." Natasha started to pull his leg but no result. "Come on, get out. I want to lie down." Natasha started to complain.

"There's enough place for the both." Clint teased her and Natasha gave him a look.

"Seriously Barton get up." Natasha caught the ball in the air.

"Hey give it back." Clint complained.

"No! Get up!" Natasha said sharply and threw the ball to the bathroom.  
Clint caught her hand just after and pulled her on to the bed.

Natasha was stunned by his action and Clint tried to think of a good excuse for it.

"Told you we can both fit."

Natasha looked at him and then burst in laughter. "That's the best you can come up with? Seriously? I hope you are better in the filed otherwise this is not gonna work out."

"Oh believe me honey, once you get a taste of this you will never want anything else."

"Confidant, are we?" Natasha said seductively.

"No one ever complained." He answered in the same tone.

The locked their eyes on one another and Clint's hand slowly moved to her hips. Natasha's hands moved to Clint's neck as he leaned forward, millimeters from her mouth. They kissed passionately and Clint moved his hand up and under her top while Natasha's got tangled in his short hair.

"Got any complains?" Clint asked while kissing her slowly on the neck.

"Mmm, not for now." Natasha groaned.

"Told you."

"Shut up and kiss me."


	12. Rules

**Here are Natasha's rules..**

**Most of them are from NCIS..there are some Moscow Rules and other TV shows and movies and some I made up myself..**

* * *

_**Rules**_

Never ever underestimate your opponent.

Never be unaware of your surroundings.

Never screw over your partner.

Best way to protect your secrets is to steal the other side's.

Deception is always more effective than force.

Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness.

Always be specific when you lie.

Never assume.

Never go anywhere without a knife.

If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it.

When the job is done, walk away.

Don't attract attention, even by being too careful

Never get personally involved in a job.

Maintain a natural pace.

Always watch the watchers.

There are two ways to follow someone. First way, they never notice you. Second way, they _only_ notice you.

If you feel like you are being played, you probably are.

There is no such thing as coincidence.

If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are.

Never accept an apology from someone who just sucker punched you.

Never leave behind loose ends.

Don't believe what you're told. Double check.

Sometimes you're wrong.

It's not cheating if you don't get caught.

Don't work the system when you can work the people.

If you want to find something, follow it.

Never make excuses.

Always have a back-up.

Always be respectful and polite, no matter what the provocation.

If it annoys you, kill it.

Attack first, ask questions later.

Keep your options open.

Murphy is right. (_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong_.)

Technology will always let you down.

Do not fall in love when working undercover.

When using Truth by Intimidation, always remain silent for at least a count of 5 after doing the act of intimidation, at which point the canary will sing.

Don't make promises you can't keep.

Always have an exit plan.

Always trust your gut.

You do what you have to do for family.


	13. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the long wait..in ch. 12 we will see the little female bonding and also a famous AOS agent..enjoy..=))**

* * *

"This was so not a good idea." Natasha said while she laid on his chest.

"Nothing is wrong if it feels good." Clint told her as he was slowly moving his hand up and down her back.

"Everyone is going to think that that's why you didn't kill me." Natasha raised her head.

Clint looked at her and then turned them around so now he was on top of her. "Only if they find out." He said and kissed her. "Luckily we are both trained professionals and good liars."

"True." Natasha agreed and then glanced at the clock. "We better get up. Hill and I are going out and she is gonna be here in 30 minutes."

"You're ditching me for a girls' night?" Clint asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes." She kissed him. "Now get up."

They got dressed and Clint opened the air vent.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"9 am" Natasha told him as he kissed her.

"Have fun." He said and got up to the vent.

Natasha smiled and made her bed. She wore jeans, black heels, loose gray top and a black leather jacket. She quickly did her make-up and brushed her hair. By the time she was done Hill was already knocking.

"Hey." Natasha opened the door.

"Hey you ready?" Hill asked. She was also wearing jeans with a blue sweater, black jacked and blue heals. It was still March and 10°C outside. She was used on much lower temperatures, after all she is Russian.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone."

* * *

They went to a quiet diner in a restaurant in Manhattan.

"This is a lovely place." Natasha noted.

"Yes it is. Coulson took me here when I got promoted to level 8." Hill explained.

"So you and Coulson are pretty close?" Natasha asked.

"We are just good friends nothing more." Hill answered.

"Really? You would be cute together." Natasha pointed and Hill gave her 'the look'. "What? I'm just saying."

"Mmhmm and what about you and Barton?" Hill replied.

"What about us?" Natasha knew Hill was fishing. There was no way for her to know what happened earlier.

"You are pretty close." Hill mimicked Natasha's earlier remark.

"Partnership questions not welcomed. Noted" Natasha joked.

"I actually have news. I can't tell Coulson or anyone at SHIELD but I'm dying to share with someone. Figured you can keep a secret?" Natasha nodded.

"Fury told me that he's promoting me." She paused. "To his second." Hill exclaimed happily.

"Oh my God! That is amazing news. You are gonna kill it." Natasha said sincerely.

They toasted and continued chatting for 2 more hours and then Hill dropped Natasha back to the base.

She went to her room but didn't feel like sleeping. It was only 9pm so she decided to head to the training room and practice. She hasn't been given a gun jet, not that she needed one, so there was no point for her to go to the range. There was one person in the room, a female agent who was practicing Tai-Chi. Natasha moved to the gymnastic beam and started practicing. She was doing back flips and balancing herself on her toes, never once slipping.

"That's impressive. Gymnast?" The agent asked her.

"Ballerina, and some gymnastics." Natasha answered.

"You are really talented." The agent said while moving closer to Natasha. "Melinda May."

"Natasha Romanoff." She answered and shook May's hand.

"I've heard about you. Coulson said that you are the best he's ever seen."

"Does everyone here know Coulson?" Natasha questioned.

"He's the top handler here and the best person you will ever meet." May explained.

"That's what Barton also said. Is he your handler as well?"

"Not anymore. I was a filed agent but I moved to administration a couple of months ago."

"Rough mission?" Natasha asked.

"You can say that." May answered. "See you around." She finished and left the room.

"Good night." Natasha packed her things as well and went back to her room. She quickly showered and changed. Since she still didn't feel sleepy, Natasha went to the SHIELD library and decided to do something useful with her time and improve her language skills. She found a book on Afrikaans and decided to go with that one.

After about an hour of reading she decided to call it a night and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning she woke up at 8.45, got dressed and waited for Clint.

He knocked like usual and entered her room.

"Hey honey, How You Doin'?" He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Are you copying Friends?" Natasha laughed.

"Maybe" Clint chuckled and continued kissing her.

"Come on lets go." Natasha opened the door.

After 2 hours of Clint trying to land a hit, Coulson walked in the room.

"Barton did you forget something?" He asked and Clint began to think.

"Mission briefing Clint." Coulson broke his thought.

"Ouu I totally forgot about that. Sorry Phil, I'll be right there." Clint rain to the locker room quickly.

"We're going on a mission?" Natasha asked Coulson.

"Just Barton. You haven't been approved jet." He answered her.

"Seriously?! I've been on a SHIELD mission my forth day here and ever since that I've been stuck in this base with nothing to do. If I knew that this is what you were offering me I would have taken the bullet." Natasha ranted.

"Natasha you will get a mission when Fury and the Council decide you are ready."

"You mean when they're convinced I'm not a Red Room spy."

"Among other things."

"Well then tell them that they need to get me a mission soon or I will become a Red Room spy again!" Natasha told him and stormed out.

Looking at how pissed she is Coulson was glad she wasn't allowed to use a gun.

* * *

Clint quickly changed and went to the briefing room where Fury, Coulson and Sitwell waited for him.

"So nice of you to join us Barton" Fury commented and pointed to Coulson to start. "Phil."

"Yesterday caught wind that the Circus of crime was back in business and are planning a job in Miami."

"What kind of job?" Clint asked.

"We don't know jet but probably robbing a bank." Sitwell answered and gave Clint a file.  
„Since they are always looking to expand we will put the word out that the Amazing Hawkeye is in town. Your skill set and circus past will get them interested and they will offer you a job. After that it's the usual – find what they are planning and report back." Coulson explained.

"After you give us the info, an alpha team will attack and take you all in, and with that securing your cover if we ever need it again." Fury added.

"Sounds good. When do I leave?" Clint said looking at the file.

"The jet leaves in half an hour so I suggest you pack your gear." Sitwell told him and Clint exited the room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait..I got caught up in TV shows since new seasons have started..here's chapter 12..enjoy**

* * *

Clint quickly packed his things and took his favorite bow. He made a stop at Nat's room hopping to say goodbye to her. This will be the first time they would be apart for longer that couple of hours and he got so used to having her around. She opened the door and, like usual, he walked right in.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodbye before I go, and maybe get a good luck kiss?" He said sweetly.

"Long mission?"

"Not really. Should be done in a couple of days. Why, are you gonna miss me?"

"Without you I could finally focused on actually training and not just watching you humiliate yourself." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll miss you too." Clint hugged her waist and pulled her closer. "Try not to get in any trouble while I'm gone."

"Well if everybody stays out of my way, I will." Natasha answered and kissed him strongly. "Come back to me, please."

"Don't worry sunshine, I promise I will." He reassured her and gave her another kiss before leaving.

* * *

The next 3 days went by slowly for Natasha. She did her usual routine – the gym, lunch with Hill and the library after. There was no news about Clint and she was getting a bad feeling. On the fifth day since he left, there were tensions in the air and when Hill canceled their lunch plans Natasha knew something was wrong. She tried to find her but she was out, as was Coulson, so Natasha did the only other thing she could and went to Fury's office.

"Agent Romanoff, I'm kind of busy right now." Fury told her when she entered.

"Well of course you are, given that your top agent is gone missing." Natasha replied.

Fury took his eyes of the files on his desk and looked at her. "How did you find out?"

"I had my suspicions and you just confirmed it." She answered.

"You are perceptive. Barton has gone missing but we got it covered. You can go on with your day as usual." Fury assured her.

"Do you?" Natasha questioned. "He's been missing for more then 24 hours. You've sent Coulson and Hill to his location and you're planning on sending another team, even though you already have a team there. You don't have this covered. As a matter of fact, you don't have any clue what has happened to him."

Fury took a deep breath and looked at the redhead in front of him. "Very well agent Romanoff, come with me."

They went to a briefing room where a number of higher agents were along with a tactical team. Fury addressed the room.

"Listen up people. As of 0100 yesterday agent Barton has been missing. He was on a mission in Miami and his job was to infiltrate the Circus of crime."

"Circus of crime? Seriously? What's next, Disney crew?" Natasha remarked and Fury looked at her.

"Believe me, agent Romanoff, they are extremely dangers and good at what they do. The leader's name is The Ringmaster. Rumlow, Blake, Ward, Morse and Plack, you will assist Granger and his team on the ground. Agents Hill and Coulson are in charge and you will follow their lead."

„Understood Sir." They all answered.

„Also, agent Romanoff will be joining you." They all stopped at their tracks and agent Garcia questioned.

„Sir, do you think that is wise, she has not jet been verified and she hasn't even been given the green light for a gun."

„Well, I'm giving her a green light now. Given that we are all having this conversation it means that something has gone extremely terribly wrong and she has the best chance of getting Barton out alive. Any other complains? Good, then agent Romanoff get ready. You all leave in 20 minutes."

* * *

Natasha got ready in 10, and was at the jet in 15 minutes. She wore her usual clothes, given that she didn't have a SHIELD uniform yet, and she was kind of glad for that.

The flight wasn't long and Rumlow discussed tactics with the rest of them, but her mind was on Clint's last words and the promise he made. 'Don't make promises you can't keep.' Rule 37. She even wrote them down for him. When she gets him out she's gonna make damn sure that he memorizes all of the rules.

When they got to Miami, Coulson was waiting for them and took them straight to the operation base. He did it so quickly that he didn't even notice Natasha.

"A few minutes ago we got information on the possible whereabouts of the Circus of crime and we believe that they are holding agent Barton there. The location is secluded with only one road in and out, so if we go in hot Barton is as good as dead." The location appeared on the monitors.

"I say we wait for the night to fall and then go in." Rumlow suggested. "Quickly in and out before they even notice us."

"What if he hasn't been made?" Natasha asked and Coulson finally realized that she was there.

"What do you mean?" Hill questioned.

"Well, what if they don't know that he is a SHIELD agent."

"Then why would they be holding him, and why wouldn't he make contact with us." Agent Granger said.

"Maybe they are holding him for another reason. He was a circus act when he was younger. Maybe it has something to do with that." Natasha replied.

"How do you know about his past?" Morse asked but Natasha ignored her.

"Ok, so Romanoff what do you suggest?" Coulson folded his hands.

Natasha thought for little while and then spoke. "Do you have an unmarked car?" Coulson nodded. "Good, then I'll go in claiming that I'm searching for my former partner who ripped me off and after I get Barton out you can storm the place and take them down."

"And why would they let you have Barton? Why not just shoot you?" Rumlow questioned.

"Well after I tell them my name, if they have any sense of self-preservation they'll do as I ask and get out of my way quickly."

"What if they know he's SHIELD? You'll be putting both of your life in danger." Hill said.

"It doesn't really matter. Once I get in there the only ones whose life will be in danger is theirs. This way they have a chance of walking out of here alive."

"Confidant, are we?" Granger asked.

"No, realistic." Natasha answered simply. "Now can we get started?"


End file.
